


Perek 4

by batyatoon, gnomi, Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)
Genre: Judaism, Religious Humor, purim torah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The Mikraos Gedolos version of the first Star Wars movie's opening crawl.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41
Collections: Completely Unrelated Jewish Fics





	Perek 4

1\. It is a period of civil war. 2. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

3\. During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

4\. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy....

* * *

Darach Kochav:

**Hidden base:** The base was hidden in trees and through camouflage.

 **Death Star:** A space station can be called a star if it is so wide, it cannot be traversed on foot from one side to another in a day.

 **Home:** Alderaan. Davar acher: the hidden base, which was home for the rebels. 

R' Shimon ben Ackbar:

**Evil Galactic Empire:** They took after the ways of Amalek.

 **Destroy an entire planet:** To diminish it to rubble.

 **Princess Leia:** From this we learn that Leia Organa made the trip as a member of Alderaanian royalty and not as a senator. And there are some who say: her name was Sarah. She was called Leia because of her red eyes, from crying over the fate of Alderaan, which she knew from prophecy.

Droid Yikra:

**Hidden base:** The planetary location of the base was kept secret. 

**Evil Galactic Empire:** They dissolved the Imperial Senate. They executed frequently and without trial.

 **Steal secret plans:** But surely stealing is a sin? This is an example of a sin for the sake of heaven, as their intention was to save lives.

 **Princess Leia:** She is not called by the name of her parents because she was not acting on their behalf; she went on behalf of the Rebel Alliance.

Kol Tatooine:

**Evil Galactic Empire:** They took children away from parents.

 **Her people:** Alderaanians. 

Bar Kenobi:

**Hidden base:** It was located on Yavin 4. Why was it called Yavin 4? Ha'mavin yavin.

 **Evil Galactic Empire:** "Evil" is to tell us that there were 48 star systems in the Galactic Empire of Emperor Palpatine.

Chayei Leia:

**It is a period:** There is no before and after in Star Wars.

 **Evil:** Don't read "evil", read "live". There was still the opportunity for teshuva. Behold, the power of teshuva. The king of Nineveh was Pharaoh, he did teshuva and was saved. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire was Haman, who did not do teshuva and was destroyed twice.

 **Her people:** The Rebellion.

R' Moshe ben Mothma:

**Secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon:** There does not exist a building that was built according to its initial plans. Rather, these were the documents created later to be used in maps and engineering guides. They are called plans because they were meant to be used in planning of maintenance schedules.

 **Death Star:** Why "star"? During its time, it was called Not A Moon. Its destruction looked as if it was a supernova, causing the public to call it the Killing Star or the Death Star.

 **Custodian** : Rav Solo came from Corellia. He used to say, why did she put the plans in the droid? To disguise them and get them to Obi-Wan Kenobi. From where do we know this? From the text that says, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Ben Kenobi used to say, "It is a hive of scum and villainy." Some say this refers to Greedo; the Amoraim had a different tradition: Han shot first.

**Author's Note:**

> Lanna: [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1186479.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/644141250185936896/perek-4-lanna-michaels-lannamichaels)


End file.
